Move Around
by Nope.rvbyn
Summary: (Sequel of 'Gift?) Kehidupan baru Luhan setelah dibawa pulang oleh Sehun. HUNHAN/YAOI.


Tittle : Move around ( sequel of 'Gift?' )

Main cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : M

.

Sehun bingung. Luhan juga. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan lama sebelum akhirnya suara Luhan mengakhiri keheningan.

"eum... Dobi bilang aku harus ikut kau..."

Sungguh, Luhan yang kini dihadapan Sehun terlihat sangat polos. Nada bicara dan wajahnya benar-benar tidak seperti Luhan yang menggodanya kemarin malam.

"Dia gila eoh? Apa tanggapan appa dan eomma jika aku membawamu pulang? Aku bisa dicincang oleh eomma."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, merajuk seolah berkata 'kau menyebalkan!' yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan datar oleh Sehun. Luhan pun memilih memungut bathrobenya yang tergeletak, memakainya, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tak lama terdengar suara guyuran shower dari dalam sana.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

_'bawa pulang.. jangan.. bawa pulang.. jangan..'_

"aish!" gerutunya lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menekan dial no 2 pada layar touchscreennya.

"_yeoboseyo_..."

"Yeoboseyo eomma.."

"_aigoo Sehun.. tumben kau telefon. Ada apa hm?_"

"eomma ada dimana sekarang?"

"_eoh? eomma masih di Bali sayang.. Ada apa? kau mau oleh-oleh?_"

"aniya eomma, aku hanya bertanya. Kapan eomma pulang?"

"_bulan depan eomma baru pulang. Kau tahu? Bali sangat indah. Eomma jadi ingin tinggal disini. khkhkh_"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "yayaya terserah. bye."

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Beruntung eommanya pulang bulan depan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa pulang Luhan.

_'Ini semua karena Chanyeol! Lihat saja, pulang akan ku potong telinganya!'_

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Luhan yang baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap. Hoodie biru dan celana jeans pendek senada, rambut basah yang disisir rapih membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

_'Imut..'_

"Apa lihat-lihat! Kalau mau bayar!" Luhan memeletkan lidahnya mengejek. Mata Sehun membulat mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan.

Hey hey.. Bahkan Luhan sudah dibeli. Untuk apa bayar lagi?

"Kau bahkan sudah jadi punyaku, apa aku masih harus membayar?"

"Kau bahkan tak mau membawaku pulang!" Luhan bersedekap sambil mengerucutkan bibir. (aishh Luhan imutnya! #authornimbrung #digebukin)

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu kekanakkan. Padalah baru semalam ia melihat Luhan yang seorang Dance Monster dan uke yang agresif.

"Oke oke kau ku bawa pulang."

"Yeayy.." Luhan tersenyum senang lalu menerjang Sehun yang sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat, membuat Sehun hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Bukannya marah atau menyingkirkan Luhan, Sehun malah tersenyum.

Entahlah.. Sehun merasa jika Luhan akan menambah warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Sehun mendadak membeku ketika merasakan hidung Luhan menempel dan mengendus tengkuknya.

"Sehun kau bau sperma."

.

.

.

"Woah.. mobilmu keren!"

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedang mengutak-atik isi dashboardnya. Ia lalu kembali memfokuskan diri menyetir.

"Whoaaaa dimobil mu juga ada mp4!" Luhan terus berceloteh sampai membuat Sehun merasa sedikit kesal karena Luhan terlalu bawel.

"Ekhm... Sehun aku bosan. Boleh aku menyetel lagu?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Luhan langsung mengutak-atik mp3 player dimobil Sehun. Luhan terlalu serius sampai akhirnya ia memilih lagu Only Hope-Mandi Moore.

Luhan mendengarkan lagu sambil ikut bernyanyi. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar merdu ditelinganya.

_'Ternyata selain pandai menari, Luhan juga pandai menyanyi.'_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hand and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know_

_You're my only hope_

Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak lalu terkejut melihat Luhan yang menatap kosong kedepan. Pipinya dibasahi air mata. "Luhan? Kau baik baik saja?"

Luhan tersadar dan langsung menghapus air mata dipipinya. Ia tersenyum pedih. "Ah aku baik-baik saja. Aku jadi mengingat Eomma, dia akan menyanyikan lagu ini untukku. Katanya akulah satu-satunya harapan yang ia punya. Aku jadi merindukannya."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kalau begitu biar ku antar kau ke eomma mu.."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Eomma sudah meninggal."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Luhan bersedih.

"Maaf."

Luhan hanya diam sambil tersenyum pedih, entah apa yang ada difikiran Luhan saat ini. Sehun yang menyadari itupun tambah merasa bersalah, lalu ia berinisiatif mengusap pelan kepala Luhan. "Jangan sedih."

Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu menatap Sehun.

Cup~

Sehun terkejut saat Luhan mengecup pipinya. Ciuman yang tak sampai 5 detik itu pun terlepas.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Sejak sampai dirumah Sehun, Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Apa yang ia lihat akan dikomentari. Benar-benar membuat Sehun geli melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Wahh Sehun, rumahmu besar sekali! 10x lipat rumahku yang dulu.!"

"Wahh Sehun! Rumahmu bagus sekali! Lukisan-lukisan ini juga!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus membawa Luhan masuk.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Sehun disambut oleh beberapa maid yang sudah berjejer rapih dan membungkuk hormat saat ia dan Luhan lewat. Sehun terus berjalan sampai ke ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada Chanyeol yang duduk sambil menonton tv layar datar dihadapannya.

Sehun mendekati Chanyeol diam-diam lalu..

Hap!

"Yak! Sakit! Sakit! Lepas!"

"Tidak, Park. Tidak akan."

"Hunna, Lepaskan! Nanti telingaku bisa putus!"

Sehun tidak perduli. Ia tetap menjewer telinga Peri milik Chanyeol.

"Huaaaaa Hun jangan tarik! Ampun!"

Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kakak beradik dihadapannya.

"Hun, lepas. Kasihan Chanyeol.."

"Tidak. Bahkan aku sudah berjanji akan ku putuskan telinganya."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun horor lalu beralih menatap Luhan yang sedang tertawa.

"Luhan..."

Luhan menghentikan tawanya, berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Chanyeol lalu menggenggam lembut tangan Sehun. "Aishh oke oke aku lepas."

"Hehehehe" Chanyeol tertawa canggung dan langsung berlari pergi menjauh sebelum Sehun memotong telinganya.

"hah.. dasar idiot."

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo kuantar ke kamar mu."

"shireo!"

Sehun kaget mendengar perkataan Luhan. "kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tidur sama Sehun."

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "No. Kamarku tidak cukup luas."

"Please..."

"No."

"Huh! Jahat!"

"aku memang jahat."

Luhan berfikir sejenak lalu memasang raut wajah memelas ditambah puppy eyes. "Please..."

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan kekamarnya. Awalnya Sehun menolak, namun akhirnya luluh oleh Lost Puppy face milik Luhan yang benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

"Hun kamarmu jauh."

"Kau ini bawel."

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh-mengingat rumah Sehun yang begitu besar- akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu berwarna putih dengan ukiran berbentuk motif acak berwarna merah darah. Sehun pun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Kau bilang kamarmu tidak cukup luas."

Sehun memandang sekeliling. "Memang."

"Tapi ini bahkan bisa memuat 10 orang jika kau mau." Ucap Luhan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur milik Sehun. Matanya memperhatikan kamar Sehun yang didominasi warna Putih dan Hitam. Pandangannya menangkap sebuah figura besar yang digantung dengan foto 4 orang pria. 1 pria tampan-sebenarnya semuanya tampan- 1 pria cantik? dan 2 orang yang dipastikan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Hun, mana foto eomma mu? dan apa kau punya 2 orang kakak?"

"Eommaku seorang pria." ucap Sehun santai lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Luhan menolehkan wajahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat. "Apa?"

"Ya, eomma ku seorang pria."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. "Eum.. bagaimana ya? Eomma ku yang duduk disebelah kanan, dia pria dan menikah dengan appa ku, yang duduk disebelahnya." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk 2 orang pria yang duduk difoto itu. "Tentu eomma tidak bisa hamil, jadi dia mengadopsi Chan Hyung dan aku. Tapi kami masih memakai marga asli kami. Ya.. begitulah.."

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Eomma mu cantik, sama seperti eomma ku. Siapa namanya?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Oh ya? Namanya Taemin."

"oh… dan tentu saja eomma ku cantik!" Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Kau pikir aku dapat wajah cantik seperti ini dari siapa?!"

Tawa Sehun meledak saat itu juga. Cantik? Luhan bilang dirinya cantik? Memang jika dilihat-lihat Luhan itu cantik dan imut, tapi apa harus Luhan yang mengatakan kalau dirinya cantik?

_'Terlalu percaya diri'_ pikir Sehun.

"Yak! Yak! kenapa tertawa?!" Luhan mendengus kasar, tidak terima jika Sehun mentertawakannya.

"kau.. terlalu percaya diri." Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk pelan kepala Luhan sementara Luhan hanya mendengus.

"Memang iya aku cantik, manly dan sexy"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. "Sexy?"

"Ne!"

"Tidak percaya."

Luhan menyungguingkan seringai, lalu perlahan naik ke atas tubuh Sehun. Merangkapnya dengan kedua kaki dan tangan. "Kau mau bukti?"

.

.

.

TBC

Haihaihaihai *lambai-lambai*

Aku tak menyangka yang 'gift?' responnya cukup bagus.. dan banyak yang minta sequel. so...

this is it. Sequelnya jadi.

Mian kalo jadi aneh gini hehe

Mau curhat bentar boleh? Aku kemaren kesurupan gegara liat comebacknya Hunhan. Yang itu lho.. yang Sehun follow Luhan di IG terus Luhan post foto di weibo tulisannya ai ni (love you)...

Sumpah seneng banget saking senengnya ketawa ketawa sampe nangis kaya kesurupan.

Akhirnya ema masuk kamar dan saya dirukiah. *pundung*

Apa hunhan shipper sekalian mengalami hal yang sama? -/-

Abaikan curhatan saya yang gajelas tadi.

Soooo gimana sequelnya? tau kok ini agak gimana gitu. tapi demi kepuasan(?) para hunhan shipper apapun jadi lah...

Jangan Lupa Reviewnya yaaa... hargai jeri payah saya yang lelah habis pulang ngelayap langsung post ini. Dan untuk reader yg kasih ide di ff gift, makasih ya idenya hehe^^ kamu satu jalan fikiran sama aku (maaf aku lupa namanya siapa *dijitak*) Jadi terharu... =_=

Byee see you next chap! ada yang tebak chap depan ada apa? hehehe *evil laugh*

No siders ya.. hehe

Thanks before,

Nope Byun


End file.
